


The Consulting Detective

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A consulting detective meets a reporter. A legendary friendship is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consulting Detective

Joseph Reaves stood back and admired the discreet bronze plaque that Warren had just fixed to the front wall of his building for him. He smiled. 'Joseph Reaves, Consulting Detective' – it sounded good.

He tossed the boy half a crown and ruffled his hair as he ran past. "A job well done, young Warren," he said with a smile. "Call back tomorrow around this time and I should have another job or two for you."

"Thank you!" Warren called over his shoulder as he ran along the street, the coin clasped tightly in his grubby fist.

Joe leaned forwards and breathed on the corner of the plaque, polishing it with his sleeve to remove any fingermarks.

"Very smart," a voice said from behind him, startling him and forcing him to clutch at the railing or fall headlong into the basement entrance. He turned around, trying to maintain his dignity and pretend he hadn't almost broken his neck.

"Thank you, sir," he said, tipping his hat. "Can I help you in some way?" The person who had addressed him was a young man, seemingly in his early twenties, dressed in a suit that, if it had been made for him, seemed to indicate the tailor had been drinking. While the sleeves didn't obscure his hands and the trousers were a pleasing length, it hung on him as if tailored to a man twice his width. The waistcoat he wore beneath his jacket was of fine brocade but was starting to look a little threadbare in places, as if it was either old or well worn. Joseph concluded that the young man was in some kind of profession that demanded smart dress and yet did not pay well enough to cover the costs of fine tailoring. This no doubt also meant that the young man was not from a wealthy family, although his bearing and manner spoke of breeding and education. The ink stains on his right hand confirmed his suspicions about his profession.

"Do I have the pleasure of talking to Mr. Reaves?" the stranger asked.

"Indeed you do," Joseph said with a polite smile. "Although I cannot fathom what business a journalist would have with a humble detective like myself."

"How did you know I was a journalist?" the young man asked. "Do you know my name as well?"

"Merely a matter of careful observation and reasoned deduction," Joseph told him. "Alas I am not psychic, so your name remains unknown to me."

"My apologies," he said with a blush. "My name is Lucas Miller and I was hoping I could discuss an article about your methods with you."

"I'm afraid I don't have any 'methods' yet, Mr Miller," Joseph told him. "I only established my practice last week. I haven't even had any clients yet."

"That's not true!" Lucas said instantly, blushing again as he realised he'd just accused his prospective subject of lying. "I mean I know your practice is new but I heard of your work over the Duchess of Rosenby's jewels. Although you were the name that kept coming up, a little investigation told me you actually had help from a very unusual group of people, and if I'm not very much mistaken, the boy who ran off just as I arrived was one of them. Won't you at least give me a chance to explain what I want?"

Joseph sighed. "You are a most determined young man, and more observant than I at first gave you credit for. Come inside and I'll have my housekeeper make us tea while you tell me about your brilliant idea. I cannot deny a newspaper article would be beneficial for my practice."

"Thank you," Lucas said with a truly open smile that made something inside of Joseph melt. "I have so many plans. This will make you a household name and be the making of me if everything goes well. We could be a superb team, Mr. Reaves. I am certain of it. Trust me, I'm going to make you famous."


End file.
